A Waiting Friend
by silverdranzer
Summary: Kakashi is going to meet a friend to talk. A friend who is always there and waiting...b/c he has no where else to be...an unbreakable bond ties him there. Oneshot.


Oneshot

Oneshot. I think it's pretty good. I was watching some youtube videos when the idea hit.

Anyway please read and enjoy. A review would be nice too.

_**

* * *

**_

A Waiting Friend

Kakashi walked down the rough path with ichi ichi paradise in his hands as he read the book while walking. Rarely did anyone ever see him without it.

As he neared his destination Kakashi paused to look at the clear blue sky and green area surrounding him. A bird chirped happily as he moved the book into his weapons pouch. His now free hands went into his pockets as he moved forward to the designated meeting place. It was the same everyday he was in the village.

He approached the man who had his back to him with a soft smile under his mask. Kakashi didn't find anyone more faithful then this man in the village. There had been times Kakashi had to call of a meeting quickly and without warning.

The young male in front of him never wavered. He was always here.

Another one of young males virtues that Kakashi did not posses.

There were too many to count.

The young boy heard the older male come up and turned to smile at Kakashi.

"You're not late today. Amazing," he reached out to shake the copy nin's hand. Kakashi's hand slid into the smaller one as he smiled fully, his eye twisting upwards at the gist.

"I don't believe I'm ever late to these meetings." Kakashi slid his hand away from the cool grip that once held his.

The young male laughed, "That is one thing that hasn't changed about you Kakashi. You never have been late to anything in your entire life. You should live a little." The boy's voice was light as he leaned against the rock behind him. "How are you and the team going?"

"Good." Kakashi replaced his hands in his pocket. "Naruto is still a knucklehead ninja. During the chunin exams he farted on accident but it worked to keep Kiba off of him."

The male laughed and Kakashi's eyes softened to hear it.

"You mean that dog boy?"

"Yeah. He's a little…off."

"You mean kinda like me." The boy laughed and scratched his cheek.

Kakashi smiled warmly, "Yeah actually he's a lot like you. I thought it would bother me, but it doesn't."

The boy paused to star at Kakashi waiting for him to continue.

"It's refreshing."

The boy nodded. He shifted uncomfortably and then to Kakashi's amusement he sat on the rock.

"How did Sasuke do?"

Kakashi sighed. He knew this question was coming and he felt bad about what the answer would be. "Orachimaru laid claim to him during the second part of the exams. He placed a curse mark on him claiming that he was a true avenger and will seek power no matter who it comes from." He paused to look at the boy before continuing. "I tried to seal it but if he loses his will power it will do him no good. The bad thing is that I believe Orachimaru. Sasuke will go after power no matter who it comes from, even if it is a traitor of the village."

The boy looked up, "His one goal right? To kill Itachi?"

Kakashi smirked, "You've improved on your skills." His voice dropped as he got serious. "Yes. That is his goal."

The boy sighed resting his hands on his knees. "That will be his downfall."

Kakashi looked at him in surprise. The thought had crossed his mind but he had never really thought it would go that far, but the boy was hardly every wrong.

"What should I do?"

"Try. That's all you should do, but don't let him take the others with him. You have to protect Sakura and Naruto. Uchiha's are always stubborn and thick headed. I should know." He chuckled slightly.

Kakashi blinked. Did this mean his star student was going to bring Sakura and Naruto with him if he didn't intervene?

"Have you bought a picture of her?"

The sudden change of conversation caused Kakashi to sigh. He nodded knowing that any more information about the Uchiha wouldn't be coming tonight. The boy was done talking about him.

He wanted to see Sakura.

"Yeah here," Kakashi held up a picture he had in his pocket. It was recent and her hair was cut from the exams.

"Wow," the eye looked over the picture. "She does look a lot like her. Great chakra control like her too. You've got a good team Kakashi, everyone would be proud."

"Would they?" Kakashi asked with little confidence as he put the photo back in his pocket. "Can I stop from making the same mistakes again?"

The boy jumped off the stone with a stoic expression on his face. "No," his eye became firm as he lifted up the hentai-ate to revel the sharingan. A cool finger touched the scare and ran down the borrowed eye.

"You won't make the same mistakes. It will be a hard road but they will make it. Everything will turn out as it should be."

Kakashi felt his composure waiver. "I miss you," his voice held so much emotion that it began to build in his right eye. His left eye was dry.

"Don't miss us and don't cry copy nin. You're a bastard. And jerks like you don't cry."

His voice became soft, "We're proud of you and we're with you." The wind around them began to blow.

"I am always with you," he touched the base of the left eye as the wind began to pick up carrying the boy with it as he faded. The skin underneath his eye still burned from the cool touch.

Kakashi sighed deeply as he regained control over his building tears. The moment had lasted too short. It ended too soon. There would never be enough time again.

Never.

"Good-bye Obito. I'll be back tomorrow."

He walked off slowly into the village. In his mind he held that knowledge close to him. He would be back.

And Obito would be waiting.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know of any mistakes.

This was a spur of the moment thing at twelve thirty at night so please forgive.

Anyway thanks again!


End file.
